


Comment (ne pas) séduire un ange en trois leçons

by Ambrena



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Gen, Humor, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley pense avoir un plan infaillible pour séduire Aziraphale !... Ou pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment (ne pas) séduire un ange en trois leçons

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la première session de Bingo_fr, case "baisers crapuleux".
> 
> "Good Omens" appartient à Sir Terry Pratchett et à Lord Neil Gaiman.
> 
> P.S.: Aucun démon n’a été maltraité pour les besoins de cette fanfiction. Enfin, si peu…

Aziraphale fit neuf fois le tour des cartons. Il en ouvrit la totalité, répandit leur contenu un peu partout et en renversa malencontreusement quelques-uns. Ensuite, il alla chercher dans les sacs plastiques, dans les valises (défaites depuis un moment) et dans les recoins inexplorés du cottage. Il inspecta minutieusement le sol, les dessous de lit et les tiroirs. Puis, en désespoir de cause, il alla fouiller les étagères encore vides.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par admettre. Depuis le déménagement, je ne retrouve plus  _L’Apocalypse de Baruch_.   
-Hein ? fit le démon. Mais il est pas censé être introuvable, ce texte ?  
-Pas pour moi », murmura l’ange d’un air sibyllin. Un doux halo l’entourait et il semblait être le gardien des livres oubliés.  
  
Son aura en prit tout de même un coup lorsqu’il dut reconnaître qu’en l’occurrence, son exemplaire avait disparu.  
  
« Et c’est quoi, au juste ? se renseigna Crowley, qui était dans ses petits souliers. Un livre apocryphe, encore, comme on en trouve à la pelle ?  
-En fait, pour être précis, c’est un deutérocanonique, mentionna le bibliophile, les lèvres serrées.  
-À tes souhaits, tenta prudemment son interlocuteur. Un truc assez… euh… rare ?  
-J’en avais seulement deux, celui en syriaque et sa toute première traduction en grec, et je n’en vois aucun, maintenant ! continua l’ange qui en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, maintenant. On peut pas les avoir égarés, c’est pas possible !  
-Mais tu sais ce qu’on dit, expliqua Crowley qui rasait plus ou moins les murs. On perd toujours un ou deux trucs dans un déménagement, ça ne loupe jamais, et… »  
  
À ces mots, Aziraphale fondit en larmes.  
  
Le démon essaya de (très) maladroitement le prendre dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des petits « Ça va aller », accompagnés des traditionnelles tapes sur l’épaule, mais ça n’avait pas l’air de marcher. Que voulez-vous, on ne se spécialise pas six mille ans dans la voie du mal pour apprendre à consoler les gens*. Ça ne s’improvise pas.  
  
« Je suis pourtant sûr que je les avais, avant, sanglota l’ange sur son épaule. Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu les perdre.  
-Attends dix secondes », lui demanda Crowley en se détachant – à regret – de lui.   
  
Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ce n’était pas facile d’annuler une malédiction pour une seule personne, certes, mais c’était un peu plus facile lorsqu’on était le concepteur de ladite malédiction. Il lui suffisait d’introduire une exception à la procédure.  
  
C’était d’ailleurs une bonne idée, cette histoire de déménagement. Il s’était arrangé pour qu’à chaque fois que les gens changent de logement, ils égarent au moins  _une_ chose en route. La règle était la suivante : l’objet perdu devait forcément s’avérer cher, utile ou avoir au moins une valeur sentimentale.  
  
Il s’amusait bien avec les gens qui devaient sans cesse changer de lieu de vie à cause du travail. C’était aussi franchement hilarant lorsqu’il s’agissait d’une famille nombreuse, et qu’on avait par exemple oublié le doudou du petit dernier dans l’ancien appartement. Dans de tels cas, il faisait d’une pierre deux coups : traumatisme d’enfance et tyrannie lancée envers toute la famille pour retrouver le jouet. Une entreprise vouée à l’échec, évidemment.   
  
Néanmoins, cette fois, il regrettait un peu son imprécation. Aziraphale avait vraiment l’air d’en souffrir. Il n’avait pas prévu qu’évidemment, la règle immuable s’appliquerait également à leur propre changement d’habitat. C’était ennuyeux. Autant défaire le sort, en tout cas pour l’ange.  
  
« Voilà ! » proclama-t-il en rouvrant les paupières.   
  
Maintenant, il suffisait d’aller chercher d’un air détaché dans le premier carton venu, et…  
  
« Tiens, c’est pas ça que tu cherches ? »  
  
L’ange acquiesça, perplexe. Il avait pourtant déjà regardé sept ou huit fois à cet endroit. Bizarre.  
  
« J’ai maudit les déménagements, se sentit-il obligé d’expliquer sous le regard perçant d’Aziraphale. Je me suis, disons, « arrangé » pour qu’on perde au moins un objet dans l’opération. Plutôt utile, mais pas forcément. »  
  
Son interlocuteur manifesta son incompréhension.  
  
« Sssupposons, siffla Crowley (qui était maintenant nerveux) que tu perdes par exemple une clef USB importante. Ou un disque dur externe.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, murmura l’ange.  
-Ou bien... » Il n’avait plus d’idées pour se sortir de la panade. « Ou bien un bouquin. Voire même deux », finit-il par esquisser, à voix très basse.  
  
Malheureusement, Aziraphale l’avait entendu.  
  
« Tu veux dire que c’était à cause de  _toi_  ? fulmina l’ange. C’est  _toi_  qui avait égaré ces livres ?  
-Pas les livres en particulier, se défendit-il en reculant stratégiquement. C’était une malédiction générale.  
-C’est infâme ! réagit l’ange.  
-Merci, commenta-t-il, pas peu fier de sa trouvaille.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…  
-Et je viens d’effectuer une exception à un sortilège que j’ai passé des mois à peaufiner, argumenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.  
-Juste pour nous ? s’enquit l’ange, intrigué.  
-Juste pour  _toi_ , rectifia-t-il. Moi, je n’ai rien perdu, je te rappelle. »  
  
C’était très compliqué de se maudire soi-même.  
  
« Ça a dû te demander des efforts considérables…  
-Plutôt, oui…  
-En plus, tes supérieurs ne le verront pas d’un très bon œil…  
-C’est probable, grimaça le démon.  
-Rien que pour moi ?  
-Oui, confirma-t-il.   
-Mais pourquoi ? » le questionna-t-il, ses grands yeux bleus emplis d’incompréhension.  
  
Crowley prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
« Je n’aime pas te voir souffrir, mon ange. »  
  
Dans un élan de reconnaissance, l’ange en question l’étreignit. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de douze heures, l’ange se retrouvait dans les bras de Crowley, qui finit par se dire que c’aurait vraiment été trop bête de ne pas en profiter.   
  
Il tenta de l’embrasser sur la joue – enfin, non, entre la commissure des lèvres et la joue. Sa proie recula comme si elle avait été mordue par un serpent. Ce qui était d’ailleurs le cas, du moins, métaphoriquement parlant.  
  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de faire, au juste ? s’enquit l’ange d’une voix glaciale.  
-Quoi ? répliqua Crowley, faussement innocent. On s’est déjà embrassés avant, non ?  
-C’était avant que les mœurs humaines changent, et tu le sais très bien ! rétorqua Aziraphale, les joues rouges.  
-Changent dans quel sens ? le questionna-t-il, l’air de ne pas comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.   
-Le sens… » L’ange s’empêtrait dans sa réponse, évidemment. « Le sens amoureux, et tu le sais très bien ! »  
  
Le démon s’avança et lui prit les mains.  
  
« Je croyais que Dieu n’était qu’amour… murmura-t-il selon une logique tordue.  
-Les démons ne sont pas censés aimer. Et lâche-moi ! » Il se dégagea brusquement.  
  
«Je n’ai même pas droit à un petit bisou sur la joue pour me remercier d’avoir retrouvé tes livres ? fit alors Crowley, l’air boudeur.  
-Je veux bien t’embrasser  ~~sur la joue~~ , précisa son interlocuteur, l’index levé en signe d’avertissement. Rien de plus.  
-Entendu. »  
  
Mais évidemment, lorsqu’il réalisa cette action, le démon pivota malencontreusement et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent en contact.  
  
« Vieux serpent ! protesta Aziraphale en le repoussant une nouvelle fois. Tu as de la chance que je te sois reconnaissant pour  _L’Apocalypse de Baruch_ … »

**Author's Note:**

> *Sauf lorsqu’on avait établi au degré d’art le fait d’enfoncer la tête sous l’eau une personne rien qu’en faisant mine de lui remonter le moral, comme certains de ses collègues. Abigor rendait par exemple visite à des dépressifs de haut niveau en leur lançant de joyeux « Allez, t’as qu’à te secouer un grand coup et ça ira ! » Ils finissaient en effet souvent par se secouer, mais c’était en se passant la corde au cou.


End file.
